Egyptian Lovers
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo and shiro are the next gods. what happens when the prince wants to mate and marry ichigo? and what happens when shiro gets jealous? read to find out.
1. To meet eachother Chapter 1

**Egyptian Love**

**By:Ichigi111**

"Gahhhh Ichigo its back"shiro shouted as he lept on to the rock near by to escape the monster."Shiro, its only a scarab."ichigo said as he picked up the small insect."but ichi it feels like it keeps watching us."shiro whined as ichigo gently moved the beetle."big woop. not even yuzu's scared of them, and you know that ra's watching out for us."ichigo said as he turned to his twin with his hands on his hips.

"i still dont like it, id rather have a jackle watching me."shiro said smugly as ichigo's body froze."y-you might get that wish."he said and pointed to the jackle that was running straight at them."WHAT!"shiro yelled as he jumped in front of his brother. then a rope suddenly wrapped around the creature and tripped it.

"Wait!"ichigo shouted as he ran around shiro."dont hurt it." he yelled as he ran to the animals side."Move kid." came a gruff voice as the dry air whipped around ichigo making his mask sway a bit."No it hasent hurt anyone has it."he demanded as the figure came closer.

"no but its been spying on me for anubus."said the man as he came into veiw. It was then that ichigo noticed that it was the prince, Grimmjow jaggerjaques, next in line to be pharoah."so what if you are truly in anubus's books to be killed then your in Ra's to be saved." ichigo yelled out.

"Tch move" the prince said as he raised his hand to hit ichigo. only then though did three scarabs fly on to ichigos face."Huh, Why are you guys here?"ichigo asked confused as the prince's face became contorted to show shock. ichigo was too buisy with the scarabs to remember the is untill it bit him.

Ichigo yelped in suprise as the little coyote bit his arm. The prince acted fast as the jackle ripped at ichigo. "Stop!" ichigo yelled as the jackle let go."Its okay little guy, youll be alright." ichigo choked out as shiro stared in shock.

Grimmjow had grabbed his sword and was returning when groups of howls rang through the air of dawn."Oh No." ichigo whispered as small figures of the jackles began to appear. Ichigo had began to get to his feet when a hand was placed infront of his face. "Need help up?"the prince asked as his eyes remaned onthe jackles."Y-yeah thanks." ichigo said as he gingerly grabbed the hand that pulled him up fast."stay behind me." the prince said as the jackles began their assult.

* * *

~~With Shiro~~

Shiro hid behind the house away from all of the chaos. His body shook slightly and he peeked out from behind the house. There infront of him stood a very large jackle."MiNe" its distorted voice whispered and it leapt at shiro knocking him to the ground.

Dust and sand swirled around the jackle and shiro blocking out shiros veiw of his brother. He made to call out to ichigo but a hand closed over his mouth before he could and in an instant, They were gone.

~~With Ichigo~~

* * *

With in the chaos ichigo had grabbed the caught jackle and had untied it and held it up."Anubus-" he yelled as his mask flew off"I set him free in hopes that you call off your men!" and when the jackle was set down the group vanished.

"A-are y-ou okay p-prince?" ichigo asked as the cuts and wounds on his arms legs and torso oozed blood. "You dont look so good."the prince said as he stood and moved closer to ichigo who then realise that the mask that hid his face and hair had blown off.

"Wait D-dont come an-any closer." ichigo said as he backed away from the prince."Why?" grimm asked cuirously as he kept moving forward."B-because my "then ichigo turned and sprinted to the cloth that had hid his face and hair. Before he could reach it though something had pulled him back. Looking back he realised it was the prince.

"your hair, its," grimmjow said as he stared at the bright orange locks. He then turned ichigo around and looked into his once covered eyes."Y-you eyes they, they look like the-" grimmjow had began when ichigo inturupted him"Yeah i know, i feel dizzy do you feel dizzy?"ichigo asked as everything in his vision blurred and spun out of focus.

Then ichigo colapsed as the blood from his wounds ozzed out and his skin paled. the prince had then caught the bloody boy and carried him to his camel. He then headed for the palace. The trip was silent and quick, the camel being followed by scarabs.

By the time the prince arrived at the palace Ichigo had lost a large amount of blood and Grimmjow was forced to rushed him to the royal physician Pounding on the door grimmjow called out. "Please I need your help!" and the physician quickly opened the door.

Grimmjow rushed ichigo inside and gently set him down on the silk covered bench in the middle of the room. The physician set to work quickly after plenty of coaxing and begging.

When the physician was finished grimmjow carried Ichigo to his room and gently set him down on the soft fluffy bed. Grimmjow sat at the bed side and slowly drifted off to sun soon began to rise and gently caress ichigos skin, slowly healing the wounds from his previous nights fight. Grimmjow slowly began to stir and gently rubbed sleep from his eyes.

Then he looked to ichigos still sleeping face."So it wasnt a dream." he whispered more to himself than mother took that moment to rush into his room."Sweetie is it true that you found a boy with ORANGE hair?" she practicaly screamed startling grimmjow who quickly shushed then whispered. "Yes i did." he said and she leaned in for detales.

"It started when i was chasing the jackles away, he came up to me right before i could kill one and spoke agains me. I took it as a very disrespectful thing and was about to hit him, The only thing stopping me was the three scarabs that flew to his cheek. He asked them why they were there. I kinda feel stupid."Grimmjow explained as he focused on ichigos peaceful face.

"wow hes beautiful, grimm do you think?"his mother asked but then ichigo stirred."M-mom?" he called quietly as he slowly woke."hello there dear child." she said and leaned over ichigo, whos eyes widened."AH!" ichigo yelped as she leaned in closer."Mother, your scaring him."Grimmjow cut in and gently pushed her away from the bed and out of the room. He soon reentered and stood by the bed. "Sorry about her." he said and sat down on the closest stool. Ichigo slowly sat up on the bed."why am i here? and wheres shiro?" He said and looked around.

"Who's shiro? Your house was empty, i though i had seen someone there but though i was just seeing things." grimmjow said quietly. Ichigos face twisted to fear."OH NO! I have to get back!" he said loudly and tried to get out of bed. "Wait why?" grimmjow asked and gently pushed ichigo back onto the bed."If shiro is left alone for too long he'll have nightmares about anubus." ichigo said quickly as he tried to stand again but fell forward at the attempt.

Grimmjows pet panther, that had been laying not too far away, was under ichigo in an instant helping him stand."Easy there,your still hurt and you need rest." grimmjow said as he pet his panther. Then he picked ichigo up, bridal style, and set him on the bed gently.

"now wait here ill go get you some food." grimmjow said and he and his panther left the room. ichigo took that chance to hop out of bed and into the sunlight. walking out into the small garden He trotted in the sun. It warmed and healed his wounds. He was lost in the sensation when he heard the prince reenter the room. The foot steps faltered before he burst in to a run and trotted into the garden."HEY!" The prince yelled into the garden as the large cut on ichigos back began to heal.

When the prince finaly reached ichigo he saw the wound close completely. His eyes were wide and looked shocked as ichigo turned around with a worried look on his face."Anubus has shiro." he whispered.

then fell into the sun warmed water of the pond."Wha?" grimmjow said and stripped. he lept into the pool after ichigo. He broke through the surface and brought ichigo to the shore. Putting his own cloths back on grimmjow picked ichigo up and brought him back to bethe room.

When ichigo was fully dried off, and dressed in new cloths he was again placed into the sunlit bed. "how did you heal?"grimm asked softly as the physician entered the room."How are his wounds?" Stayzel asked as he stood next to the bed. to his shock all of ichigos wounds were closed and not even a scar was left.

"H-how?" the pink haired man asked."Rah." was grimmjows only reply. The physican sputtered for a few and finaly collected his withs and left. As the physican left the room. ichigo began to shake as he slowly awake again. "I-i have to get s-shiro." ichigo whispered as grimmjow propped him up and sat next to him on the bed."No, he'll be fine, he's your brother. If hes anything like you he'll be okay." grimmjow said as he gently patted ichigos arm.

"I-i know." ichigo whishpered as his strength slowly seeming to depleate. " Here." Grimmjow said and lifted some food to ichigos lips. "whats your name?" grimmjow asked as ichigo tried to eat."i-im i-ich-ichigo." he said softly as grimmjow kept feeding him. "one who protects? what neat name." grimmjow said and ichigo looked at him in shock.

"What?" grimmjow asked as someone entered the room. he was carring a bunch of new clothes. "the queen asked us to fetch these from the treasure room for your friend." the servant said as he lay them at the foot of the bed. bowing quickly and never looking up as he left. Grimmjow went over to the clothes as ichigo struggled to sit up."Oh wow." grimmjow said raising an eye brow."What?" ichigo asked.

grimmjow held up the gold waist plates that had a sun in the middle of the colorful band."This is the band from Ra's pictures." grimmjow said as he brought the items over to ichigo. "let me place them for you."grimmjow said as he moved to begin dressing ichigo, again. "N-no i can do it." ichigo replyed blushing sligtly.

As grimmjow gave him a look that said 'no you cant but your welcome to try'. ichigo made a shooing motion with his hands causing grimmjow to chuckle. When grimmjow stood and left the room ichigo began his struggle. first he placed the arm bands on eaisly. next came the shoulder/necklace that slid on relativly easy.

the last thing was the waist band. ichigo had then began to pull himself up when grimmjow walked back into the room with a drink."Your not done?" he said as he placed the drink down." im almost done." ichigo said as his hand reached down for the waist band only to have it picked up by the prince. "here."he said as he slipped the waist band on to icigos hips gentaly.

he then began to unthread the cloth from the others old waist band,and rethread it through the new one. when he was finished ichigo had a very red face and was feeling dizzy, again."you dont look so good anymore."grimmjow said as he stood straight up."im fine just a heat flash." ichigo said as his face went back to its normal color.

"okay then we have to go to the plaza, the people wish to see their new prince."grimmjow said. "w-whos the new prince?" ichigo asked and grimmjow wrapped one of ichigos arms around his neck and laced his arm around his waist."you are silly" grimmjow said and smirked at ichigo."Wait new Prince!?"ichigo almost yelled. "Why?" he asked grimmjow who was bringing them to the temples plaza.

"ask my parents. they made the call." grimmjow said and the two entered the plaza."How am i a prince?" ichigo asked."My evil mother probbaly thought that it would be funny to make me marry you."grimmjow said as he sighed."oh well,"ichigo looked at the ground awkwardly."at least your nice, kind and think about others, and your beautiful. Oh! and did i mention beautiful?" grimmjow said. He let go of ichigo who stood there strongly. When they began walking again grimmjow grabbed ichigos hand. hand in hand they made their way to the plaza.

"well i guess its okay since your gentle and kind, caring and hot."ichigo said and blushed looking away from grimmjow who couldn't keep the devils smirk that took over his face. thousands of people stared at the two, mainly ichigo, who wore the bands and bangles of the god Ra, and grimmjow who wore bands and bangles of panthers.

"Everyone please welcome Prince Grimmjow, and his Bride to be, Ichigo Kurosaki, New member of our family, and New Prince of Egypt!" the pharoah called to the large crowd that cheered and clapped in grimmjow and ichigo reached the pharoah grimmjow glanced at ichigo who had a small forced smile on his face. when the pharoah looked ichigo over he smiled and nodded his approval to grimmjow as the wedding comenced. Celebrations filled the hall as dancers and music played.

"And Now The New Couple Shall Leave And Follow The Traditon Of The Previous Pharohas,Princes, and Princesses Of The Royal Family. They Shall Not Leave Their Chambers Untill The Have Done This." the pharoah yelled as grimmjow pulled ichigo along to new chambers. when they entered the new chambers they were imediatly locked in."So What a-are the t-traditions?"ichigo asked nervously.

grimmjow pointed to the walls that depicted many pictures of diffrent people having sex. There were homosexual couples and heterosexual couples. Ichigo looked at the walls and passed out almost instantly.

when he woke up grimmjow was gone. as ichigo sat up he saw grimmjow , he was laying on a bench near the door to the largest picture that showed a male on their knees infront of another mans ichigo looked around the room he noticed alot of diffrent colors. there were many diffrent blankets as well. so ichigo picked one up and brought it over to grimmjow, who was fast asleep on the bench.

ichigo gently covered grimmjow up in the blanket and began to look around the room. He saw many books on the shelves and began to read them. flipping through many books on sex positions he found one that caught his attention. he came to a book about two men doing it hesitating for a few he decided to read it. when he began to read it, he found it rather impossible to stop.

being so ingroved in reading Ichigo didnt notice grimmjow when he woke up and walked over to ichigo, or when he began to read over ichigos noticed he was there when grimmjow lightly began kissing his caused ichigo jump a little."Why are you reading these?"grimm asked as he poked at the book in ichigos hands.

"im reading them because they teach alot about sex, in which i before hand knew nothing about." ichigo said as he began to read again."for some reason i feel alot more comfortable with you now." grimmjow said as he wrapped his arms around ichigos waist."yeah its something about this room."ichigo said as he leaned back into grimmjows chest. when grimmjow began kissing ichigos neck, ichigo began to get a bit hot under his metal collar.

* * *

**So i decided it was time to basically revise these to fill in the gaps in the plot. i hope you all enjoy. ^,^ Comment please.**


	2. Our Day Chapter 2

"G-grimm"ichigo moaned as the princes strong calloused hands ran up and down ichigos back. the slapping of skin echoed throughout the room, Ichigos muffled moans and grimmjows panting grunts fueled their pleasurable frenzy.

"F-faster,"ichigo moaned out and grimmjow complied and thrust in faster but still gentle."H-harder."ichigo would moan as the night grew on."Ichi"grimmjow growled out as a shooting pain ripped through ichigos chest and Darkness swarmed over ichigos vision.

ichigo shot out of the bed panting harshly as his mind lept out of the dream."ichi, whats wrong?"grimmjow asked his face resting in the crook of ichigo's neck."bad dream that's all"ichigo said as grimmjow pulled him down into his arms.

~~~In to the dream~~~

the walls in the new room had paintings and pictures of different climates. on one wall there was a forest with a pair of glowing red eyes.

In another there was a snow covered plain with a ghosty figure in its walls. On another wall there was the city of Rome with two lovers in each others arms kissing gently under the calmness of sunset. on the final wall there was a beautiful prairie with all colors of butterfly's the three that stood out the most were all on the same leaf, on was bright blue, another was a shimmering orange, and the last was a ribbon red.

When the men had begun to paint it ichigo wanted to help so he painted grass and butterfly's everywhere. Grimmjow didn't like it very much but was willing to have it because ichigo had painted it. Grimmjow's parents had passed away two days before the present so ichigo was now trying to keep grimmjow happy.

Grimmjow didn't mind, he missed his parents but the gods had given him something that seemed impossible. Ichigo was pregnant. Grimmjow couldn't be happier. He loved ichigo very much and would give anything to have ichigo smile everyday. But ichigo's heart was slowly breaking. Everyday ichigo's smile lessened.

Grimmjow could see this. It hurt him. But he tryed harder to get ichigo to smile and today he would. He had the workers build a wonderful nursary right next to their bedroom and ichigo didnt know it. 'Today he'll see it.' grimmjow thought to himself as he got out of bed.

"Grimm, where do you think your going?"ichigo said as he stood from the bed, his left hip popped out and his hands on them."Im going to bring my beautiful bride some breakfast so stay here."grimmjow said as he lifted ichigos chin so their eyes met."now please lay down"he pleaded and kissed ichigo gently.

Ichigo then smiled a bright sunny smile just like his old ones and grimmjow returned it with a smirk and left. When grimmjow returned ichigo was on his knees his hands wrapped around his swollen stomach."Ichi!"grimmjow yelled as he set down the tray and ran to his berry."Ichi whats wrong?"he asked his voice full of concern."Hes so strong grimm."ichigo said as he grabbed grimmjows hand and placed it atop the swollen stomach.

Grimmjows face was struck with shock then pure joy as he felt the tiny baby kick his hand with alot of force. "he knocked me off my feet grimm."ichigo said and beammed up at grimmjow who pulled ichigo into his lap. "ichi thank you for being mine."grimmjow said and gently kissed grimmjows forehead.

"thank you for letting me."ichigo said as he closed his eyes."come i have something i need to show you."grimmjow said as he pulled ichigo up."okay"ichigo said as they walked to the room next door. Grimmjow opened the door and ichigos jaw dropped. The nursary had walls that were painted like a forest.

The crib had silk lineing its insides and soft furs that had come from the forest. the toys were carved and sculpted figures of wolves, jackles, birds,and bugs, people and cats and little lizards."oh grimm"ichigo said as he gently brushed his fingers over the soft crib.

"do you like it?"grimmjow asked as he gently picked up his pregnant wife and carried him over to the soft fur covered feeding chair and set him down."i thought now would be a good time to make it since your due soon."grimmjow said as he pressed his ear to ichigos belly.

Ichigo smiled softly as he pet grimmjows hair. he ran his fingers through the soft lockes and gently caressed grimmjows neck."lets go eat."grimmjow said and they stood and left the wonderful room.

~~~Dream cut off half way through~~~


	3. Breaking free Chapter 3

**Hello my kitties, i hope you havent forgotton this story, i almost did. O.O anyway i know its been a long long time but i hope to update this and hush hush weekly from here on out. ^,^ now on with the storie.**

Ichigo woke the next morning feeling a dull throb in his back side. The room still the same, but the dream long gone. His mind still abuzz with the images of his dream. In his dream, he was pregnant, and lived with grimmjow, but sadly, shiro was not there, shiro had been long forgotton.

Thankfully it was only a dream. Ichigo slowly and quietly stood in the provockative room with explisit sex scenes all over the streached and began to gather his and grimmjows cloths that were strewn across the cold rough floor.

Never feeling the hungry, preditory eyes on his back side. Turning to face the bed ichigo yelped when his chocolate colored eyes met the cobalt blue of his new husband. 'husband,' ichigo thought his brow raised at grimmjow. "well this went rather fast didnt it?" he asked and smirked. Grimmjow stood at his full height and in all his birthday suited glory right beforeichigo. Ichigo, who stared, began to wonder how all of that, fit in him. The though causing him to blush ten shades of red.

"well well well, ya like what you see?" grimmjow said and posed with his left hand running through his messy hair, and his right on his hip. Ichigo snorted and giggled at that and before he knew it he was laying on the ground laughing his heart out. 'if shiro could see me now,' ichigo thought and suddenly felt a wave of depression hit him.

"oh no, shiro." ichigo whispered and stood up after catching his breath. Grimmjow, who had moved sometime during ichigos laughing fit, was now fully dressed. "you might want to get dressed or ill be forced to keep you in here for a few more days." Grimmjow whispered in ichigos ear causing the orngett to yelp.

~~To Shiro~~

Shiro woke up on a large silk covered bed with soft furs laying over him. "w-where am i?" he asked and looked out into the darkness. He slowly sat up and realised his hair would be very very frizzy, he silently hobbled out of the bed and crawled across the floor till he came to a wall. he pulled himself up and beganto move around. Finaly after searching he found a candel and lit it.

He looked around the large room to see that there were vert few pieces of furniture. There was the large bed, a dresser, a bench, two trunks, and a large black tabel. "im glad your awake" The distorted voice rang out causing shiro to jump.

~~To ichigo~~

Ichigo followed grimmjow through the bright hallways. His eyes following grimmjows every move, not stopping once. That is, until a scarab flew and hit ichigo in the eye. Icigo yelped in pain and fell to the ground. He cupped his eye and looked to the scarab on the floor infront of him. "What do you want?" he asked. The scarab buzzed and hummed to ichigo. Slowly ichigo nodded and stood.

He looked around for the closest window and found it. only four feet infront of himself. He ran to it and lept out. Silently running through the towns streets he came to the edge. "May we help you?" a woman asked walking up to ichigo. Her face was mostly covered and her hands shook lightly. "um if you could, can you point me in the direction of the closest temple of ra?" he asked.

She nodded and pointed to ichigos right at a large towering structure. He nodded his thanks and ran toward it. 'Oh kami i hope this works' he cursed to himself.

**Okay kittens i can garentee im already working on the next chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. ^,^ comment,and favorite please.**


	4. Importance

** ' E**

* * *

**So hello, i've decided to only update the most reviewed fanfictions i have, so the next updates will be for The following Four:**

**Egytian Lovers**

**Hush, Hush**

**The Rake**

**Play Time Chibi's**

**They will be updated by the end of the week. If you have a story you want updated soon, leave a review and ill Tally them up. You will see this message often, each time theres a new top reviewed story this will be posted with the new top four most reviewed of my stories. Enjoy! (*y*)**


End file.
